The Book of Tarots
by GermanDelights
Summary: "Yes, we told many people their futures, but knowing too much of your future is never a good thing because what was once such a great promise is now a threat. So I always wondered why I wish to continue this existence seeing into the future of others, knowing I'll kill them afterwards. The truth is I'll never know and what's sad is, I don't want to know why."


Hello people! :) My name is GermanDelights and this is obviously my first story. My partner in crime for this story would be _Sweetest Days_ as it was her MCL character who helped turn on the lightbuld for this one.

._. Please go easy on me, I'll take constructive criticism from anyone willing to give it as long as they're respectful about it, I'll probably face flames at some point here on FanFic but hopefully not today. o.o' So, I shall give you the full summary!

Note! Multiple pairings for this story!

_Long ago a special deck of tarot cards were made by a magician, they could make much more accurate predictions than any other tarot deck and the word was that if you crossed that magician, he made one of his tarot cards come to life and do his bidding. But one day they were sealed away in a book where they were supposed to be at peace, but nothing stays at peace forever. _

_Years later the tarot cards are facing a threat they can't hope to fight, the destruction of their world. If anymore tarot cards die the book will be destroyed from the inside out and all the cards will die, but one tarot card isn't about to let that happen. _

_Donna Weils and her classmates head to the museum on a little trip, no school for the day, no work, sounds good, but when they're all pulled into a strange world, school might sound a lot better than being trapped, forever. _

Disclaimer, I own nothing, all characters are either owned by ChiNoMiko from MCL, or made up by me and others.

* * *

The Book of Tarots

Prologue

10th Century

Long ago when tarot cards were the fad to see the future without being burned at the stake, a man who was secretly a magician made a special deck of tarot cards and with his magic he blessed the cards with life. For years he made extremely accurate predictions about peoples' futures, therefore becoming widely popular with the young, the old, the royals and the peasants. One day he plucked a grey hair from his head and knew he was getting old, he had to find an apprentice, someone to continue on his line of magic.

He found a boy with great magic potential one day and he made a deal with the boy. The money they earned together, the boy would get half to pay for his hungry family. The boy agreed and began his training. Over the years, while the magician grew old, the boy became a man; he married a pretty village girl, started a family while he grew very powerful.

The old magician fell into jealousy and started to use his magic to try and defeat his apprentice, to give him bad luck, but the apprentice knew how to prevent these spells and in the dead of night, they faced each other. The magician pulled out his tarots cards and spoke bitter yet powerful words, bringing the cards to life. It took much energy, but he managed to defeat his former master and he became the new magician. He went to his wife, told her the truth, and she accepted him but she brought up an excellent point.

What were they to do with the powerful tarot cards that could come to life?

The man went out again, using his skills to see others' futures to gather money to create a special book, a seal of sorts for the cards and yet a world where they could live. When he had enough money he told his wife to never bother him, only to bring the food when it was time to eat. He locked himself in a room and began to make the book. He put spells in it, for any future magician who wanted to learn, he put warnings on the book to tell those who read this that the tarot cards were dangerously powerful and not to be used, ever.

When he finished with the book he put several more spells on it so it could not burn, so it could not be damaged by time or the elements, for if the book was burned and destroyed, the cards would be free to cause trouble to the world. When finished with the book he went to a monk he trusted and gave him the book for safe keeping. He warned the monk, told him to never let it see the light of day. The monk gave his vow and slipped into a secret area of the chapel where he removed some of the stones and placed the book there.

The monk asked the magician what the book was called. The magician paused, so he could think of a name. He knew the cards weren't truly evil, so they did not deserve a truly evil name. So he said, "It is called The Book of Tarots."

The monk bowed his head in agreement and left to tell his brothers of this secret and told them to keep a vow of silence on the book, and pass it through the generations so someone would know not to let the book be uncovered.

~1,200 years later~

(21st Century)

"Please sir, this is a piece of history!" a young man said, his eyes wide and wild as he tried to talk to a man in a flashy business suit as they walked through a field that had not been maintained in some time. The business man turned around suddenly, making the young man stop in his tracks.

"Do you think I care? This is a world that is slowly starting to not give a damn for history; it is an old chapel not even in use anymore. I don't give a damn if your great, great, how many greats there are, grandpa-"

The young man snarled, "The entire male line of my family, not just one man lived and worked here."

"And I don't give a rat's ass! This is my land, I bought it, and therefore I can do whatever the fuck I want to it," the business man snapped, his grey eyes becoming cold as his white blond hair started to fall in his eyes. "Now get off my property or I'm calling the damn cops, got it?!"

The young man paused before sneering.

"You will regret this." He snapped and spun around and walked a bit of ways were his car was parked in a field. He got in and turned to a girl who was obviously his sister, since she had his brown hair, his green eyes, and pale skin.

"So," she whispered. "Did he listen?"

"Of course not, Abby, he's a business man, he doesn't give a rat's ass for the history behind it . . . or what's under it." He said grimly.

But once he opens that book," he smirked, "He'll regret it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it, Sis. The cards, though totally not one hundred percent evil, still have a . . . murderous streak to them, they haven't gotten to play in a very, very, long, long time." He said darkly. Abby paled.

"So you're just going to let him open it!?"

"He doesn't have a bit of magic in him, Abby. The book can only open if the one who is opening it has magic, he doesn't have any, and so even if he does manage to open the book, they'll come out for a moment to play. But that will be moment he dies, and once that happens the book is resealed and I can get in, grab it, and get out."

Abby nodded and looked toward the ancient chapel and sent a quick prayer that the man would not suffer.

~o~

"History, what a hoot," the guy laughed as he walked around the stone chapel. "And just why will I regret it? Land hasn't come up for sail in this farmland area in years; I'm holding a gold mine." He snorted.

He walked into a room and paused upon noticing that in one area, the floor was still completely intact. Odd, usually time and the grass would have covered it up. He walked over to the area and noted that the walls were still standing as well . . . what was held in this room?

He tripped then, his phone landing harshly on the intact stone floor, breaking it. "Fuck!" he muttered and tried to see if his phone was able to make calls but sadly, no. Oh well, he could buy another one.

He looked to see what he had tripped on and found it was one of those damned stones sticking up. Snarling a string of cuss words, he kicked the stone and watched it fly across the empty room. He put his foot down only to stumble once more.

"What the hell!?" he yelled but stopped upon seeing a space. He pulled his foot out and carefully removed the bricks to see an old sheet that had yellowed with age.

Pulling it out he unwrapped it to see it was a book, an old and massive one for that matter. He blinked before studying it closely. The leather was in perfect condition. The humble cover was covered in what looked like runes or something. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tried to open it, but it was being stubborn!

Were the pages stuck together? He fitted his fingers through the cover and the first page and finally managed to open the book up and blinked at the writing. The script was small, yet in what looked like an old form of English or something but one thing he knew was that he could read it.

_Beware to thee who opens this book, for the cursed tarot cards are alive and_

_Breathing and are not to be trifled with. To those who seek power this book_

_Is not the way._

The man rolled his eyes. "Wow, ancient book, at least I can sell it for a pretty penny." He muttered and turned the page. It was a tarot card, The Fool. It was a female with black hair, the top of her face hidden by a mask and only her wicked smile to be seen. She wore a short dress with a poofy skirt, her shoes with bells on them . . . she looked like a Joker girl . . . or a Jester . . . holding the tool of Death.

He was about to put it down when The Fool suddenly glowed brightly. He dropped the book to cover his eyes and when he could see again, The Fool stood in front of him, in the flesh. He stumbled back but the girl followed. "Who are you?! Get off my property!" he snapped. It was a joke, it had to be!

She giggled and tisked. "Is that how you treat a lady? Naughty, naughty, Mr. Jones." She laughed and pulled out a scythe out of no where. The same one that had been in the picture.

"Time to say nighty, night!" she said and lunged, swinging the blade gracefully in a smooth arch.

The sickening sound of metal cutting through flesh was drowned out by the loud and creepily happy laughter of The Fool before she paused for breath and twirled around to look at the place that was once her prison. Her eyes twinkled as she looked about, almost expecting someone to try and stop her.

"Wow! And here I thought it would still be in one piece." She giggled as she started to glow before slowly fading away. She sighed sadly, pouting and glaring at the book with pure hatred before completely disappearing. The young man chose that moment to come back, only to find the beheaded body of the business man.

"I told you, you would regret it." He said softly as he grabbed the book only to pause to see that it was opened to The Fool. He quickly slammed it shut, ran to his car and got in. "Let's get out of here, sooner or later someone will be looking for that idiot."

"Is he dead?"

"The Fool." Was all he had to say to make the girl shiver.

"We can't let that book into our home, brother, my son has magic in his blood, if he opens it by accident . . ."

"I know, the book will pick him to be the holder of its magic. I know, a kid doesn't deserve to be responsible for it." He said quietly. "I'll have to put it in a museum, a place that's not too populated . . . but where?"

"Dan, there are many museums in California and none of them are in rural areas." She snapped.

He smiled suddenly and grinned. "No, there is one small town called Amoris, its rural, no one bothers to go visit and I know the historian there. He's been made aware of the book and how dangerous it is and as you know, Abby, glass is able to stop magic and as long as it's properly sealed, nothing can escape." Turning on his car, Dan smirked and looked back at the book that was sitting in the back seat. "You won't be getting the chance to escape, not ever."

* * *

So what did you think? Good, not good? Oh well, I hope I did a good job. (I suddenly have less courage than when I started.)(._.) So as one can see, it's not going to be the usual setting of high school and what not. Think of it like Alice in Wonderland except the characters have been replaced with tarot cards.

So please tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
